I Understand
by Emerald Ekans
Summary: A short one-shot about Add when he comes across Aisha after finally finding everyone else.


**Hello, readers! I've been playing Elsword lately, and the fandom is fun to experiment with. This is my first story about it; it is centered around one of Add's paths, Lunatic Psyker, and Aisha as Void Princess. Enjoy. (P.S. Yes, I'm working on my main Pokemon series soon. Sorry.)**

* * *

Add was confounded. He blinked, trying to process what had just happened, and what he was seeing. Strange situation, huh? And clothing, too.

* * *

He had finally upgraded his Nasod Armor with Moonstones, which were a huge pain the _gluteus maximus_ to obtain. With his new powers, he didn't need Eve's codes anymore.

He had power now; he did _kind of_ obliterate a _couple hundred demons_. He was, indeed, enjoying his maniacal definition of fun. You can't blame him, with what he's been through.

Although, at some point, it just got boring. I mean, sure, murder is always a nice stress-reliever for him, but what was he going to do with his life now?

Add got bored. Very bored. He even upgraded one Dynamo to have an AI with a voice and the name of Mortifer. After that, he killed some _more demons_, and the blood stain of one corpse looked like a familiar red hairstyle.. Right, the annoying pest, Elsword! Then, he remembered the group that he used to "follow without permission."

He decided to check in on them, for the simple objective of entertainment. Well, apparently, they were in the shadow forest.

Everyone seemed to have changed over the months: the irritating musclehead seemed to have actually made his annoyance worthy by becoming a knight. _Blegh, so cliche_. Then, there was his awkward, but somewhat intimidating sister. She appeared to have become a master of fire. Next, he saw the elven woman and Nasod-Arm-Boy. The woman seemed to have improved in martial arts, and Nasod-Arm-Boy looked more refined and composed. Probably a swordsman. The two were close together; could it be possible that were_ lovers?_ _Gross_. After them followed Rat-boy (according to Add), who came across as being a mercenary, and the lethally clumsy Ara, who seemed to have grown tails, and apparently drank more mil- _Ahem_. Finally, the grand specimen of Nasods herself, Eve. She walked about in a resplendent matter, with her hair all grown out and her drones upgraded. Well, good for her. Hmm, but.. Someone was missing. Add couldn't quite put his finger on the said person.

So, while stalk- er, following them, he was laughing at some of their bickerings when, all of a sudden, a shout was heard on his right.

"W-WAIT FOR ME!" It was a girl, headed straight towards him without watching where she was going. The said female crashed into him before he could react, and they both ended up barrelling down a hill, screaming in panic. Finally, they fell into a pile of bushes, with the girl alighting on top of Add.

"Kinky suit." Add said, breathing against her neck.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" stutters the female wearing a purple-hued, and rather showy, suit. At least the color matches her hair?

"_You're_ the one that fell over me," he replies, "It's not my fault you descended along the same path that I did. _You_ should watch where you're going. Also, you're Aisha, aren't you? The _"magic"_ user who had an infatuation for Elbrat?"

She tried to answer him after each statement, but kept getting cut off. "SHUT YOUR TRAP ALREADY." Finally, Add stopped. She sighed and stood above him, frowning and slightly blushing. "_First_ of all, _you_ could've _not_ been a mannerless pervert and helped me up as well as apologized. Second, yes, I'm Aisha. And _you're_ that creepy stalker of Eve."

"Was. And I have a name, you know." He interrupted. _Jeez_, she's so obnoxious.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, what was it? _Subtract? Multiply?_ I can't seem to quite put my finger on it."

Tch. What a mouth for a small package. "Hmph." he simply puffed.

"Moving on, _stalker_, magic is very real, mind you, and these clothes aren't a choice! It's part of a contract," Aisha explained.

"Oh, so you're going to remain a popular star for a few more years on that one sh-"

"NO, the contract's for power! Pervert. Can I leave yet? I've been lost for a while now, and I finally found them, but _you_ had to get in my way and put me back at square one."

"You haven't answered the last question. Also, magic is just a term for unexplained science!"

She doesn't respond for a few seconds. Was she really testing his patience, now?

"Well, I kinda did like him before. At least until I somewhat saw what was happening between Elsword and Eve.. I knew I was close to him, but I was just a friend. There, are you happy?" She turned around and began to walk off slowly.

Really? Did she _really_ have to bring up that familiar pain of his?

Add sighed irritatedly, standing up. "Mortifer. Clean." Instantly, his most advanced and powerful Dynamo dusted him all over, applying bits of soap and hot air.

"Code 59401 executed and completed, your Greatness," responded Mortifer.

"Great. Now, sustain the female over there. _BUT_ without your arms [guns], poisons, blades, or any of your other harmful tools."

"Yes, Divine Master." Mortifer said, sounding faintly disappointed.

At the mention of her name, Aisha turned around and opened her eyes wider. The strange talking purple-gem-like thing swiftly dashed to her, trapping her into a triangular structure of what seemed to be dark energy. It carried the structure with it's own beam of the energy, placing it down near Add and then diffusing it.

"W-what are you doing?" the girl asked, confused. Add walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. He then stepped onto his Dynamo, setting Aisha on half of them.

"Come with me," he whispered. "Killing things is fun, right? Murder always helps me keep my mind off things." He quietly broke out into a deranged, yet estranged laugh, gradually getting louder until he was shouting into the sky.

Aisha looked at him, and she understood. Even though she doesn't react as insanely, she understood. The girl began to cry, quietly, under his laughter. She grabbed his hand and clenched it tightly, and they continued to glide through the air on his Dynamo.


End file.
